Shadow Descent
by ShoopdaShadowin
Summary: "Don't forget… some things mustn't be forgotten. The things going on in that town... the mysterious newspaper clippings... people disappearing into the castle. We must stop him. My name is... is... I am... Faerin." Look inside for full summary!


Shadow Descent

Warnings: Blood, gore, ideologically sensitive material, mentions of nudity, adult content.

Pairings: None

Characters: Sam, Faerin, Alexander.

Summary: Sam and Faerin have gotten themselves into another horrific situation, but this time, they only have each other to rely on. They have no weapons and no way of knowing where they are. The only things they remember are waking up in a strange, medieval Prussian castle; and each other. With a note left by someone long gone, their answers may lie in the "Inner Sanctum." But the castle is falling apart, and its inhabitants aren't happy. It's a run against the clock to get out of Brennenburg alive… and sane.

Author's Note: I haven't even finished ShadowOni yet and I'm starting a NEW FANFICTION? I'm a nut. Anyways, Amnesia: the Dark Descent was too scary and amazing to ignore. And I love, love, love horror fan fiction… even if I can't play the game myself due to low funds and parental interference. I'll cry later. Anyways, there will be less fighting in this story than in ShadowOni, due to the entire point being to use smarts and avoid monsters rather than charging in and slashing till you get turned into deli meat. Anyways, as this is a sequel it will reference things in the original... which is odd since the original is unfinished, so that's more explaining to do!

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are my two characters (Sam and Faerin) and the idea to stick them in the troll that is Castle Brennenburg. Other than that, Frictional Games has this under their thumb.

Extra Note: The characters in this story will not be replacing Daniel! To explain would be to spoil the story, but Daniel's story still happens.

* * *

><p>She felt her legs being dragged through something wet and sticky, but was too exhausted to even shudder. She felt herself black out time and time again, only to open her eyes to a new room. The flashes of her surroundings she caught were brief, and hazy. She felt her mind slipping away. <em>Don't forget… some things mustn't be forgotten.<em> She couldn't remember who she was. _The shadow hunting us… we must hurry…. _Yes, she had a companion didn't she? Yes, yes. _Our names are Faerin and… Sam, we came to… to… London. Mayfair._ How had they gotten there? She didn't… she couldn't remember. _What have we done? What's happening? Don't forget, don't forget…_. The darkness smothered her briefly, but she came up for air again. _Stop him. Stop who? Focus! _She tried to look beside her, to see her companion, but her head was so heavy. _My name is… is… I am Faerin._

And the darkness would be held off no longer.

* * *

><p>A dull buzzing filled her ears, and she tried to push herself off the ground. Her arms were like jelly, she could hardly move them. "Uuuuunnnnn…."<p>

"Who's there?"

The voice was quiet and fearful. She tried to roll over and see who it was. It was possible with a little effort to turn onto her stomach. Another girl lay a few feet from her on her back, head turned to her and green eyes wide and uncomprehending. A pair of glasses lay on the ground next to her. The first girl could feel a pleasant weight in her pocket, herself.

"Who are you?"

Who was she? That was a good question. "I am… Faerin." The other girl's eyes brightened slightly in recognition. "You! You are, are…" Faerin wracked her brains. "Sam. You're Sam!"

"I'm Sam…" the other girl repeated slowly to herself. "Sam, Sam." She seemed to be testing the name in her mind. "Sam," she said once more, in confirmation. "And Faerin."

Faerin nodded. "Sam." She pointed at the other girl as she rolled to her knees. "And Faerin." Sam mirrored the nod and pulled herself into a crouch. Faerin's muscles flexed. From the slight headache, she could guess she had been asleep for a long time. Yet her body was fully mobile and ready to go after a minute or two of consciousness. She must be used to this sort of situation. The idea brought a feeling of fear to the forefront of her mind.

As one - _like we've done this before,_ Faerin noted - they stood up and looked around. They were in a stone room with a few exits. To windows stood in front of them, revealing a gloomy sky and rainy forest. They were on an upper floor of… wherever this was. Judging be the tapestries hanging from the ceiling, the plush carpet, and the elegant chairs, it must have been a… a castle or manor of some sort. Windows continued to line the walls of the large room, and the roof soared high above their heads. Sam pointed to a few cracks that were letting in rain, and a bit of the corner had caved in.

"Well…" Sam said. She was a tall brunette, built, with harsh green eyes and a semi-frown fixed permanently on her face if she wasn't smiling. Though she seemed to be strong, she was far paler than Faerin herself, with dark circles under her eyes. She had an overall creepy appearance, and Faerin found that her choice of clothes - a gray sweatshirt with a shirt most likely underneath, heavy black pants swallowed up just below the knee by brown, flat boots, and her glasses now perched on her face - highlighted that air of intimidation.

Interested in what exactly she was dressed in, Faerin looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue, fuzzy sweatshirt. She pulled the neck out to see that she had a purple shirt underneath. On her legs were a faded pair of jeans and sneakers. She realized her vision was slightly off in either eye and pulled the glasses out of her pocket, sticking them on her face. That was a lot better. A watch was snug around her wrist, and her blonde hair was pulled back.

"…we should find out where we are," Sam said eventually, walking towards the right wing door. Faerin hurried after her.

"Why the right door?" she questioned. Sam pointed at her feet. There was a trail of pink liquid.

_Legs dragging through something wet and sticky…_.

Faerin shook her head. Where had that come from? "I wonder if that's from what brought us here?"

"There's no trail leading away, it must be going from us," Sam retorted.

"That makes no logical sense!" Faerin countered. "Then how did we get here and why is there a random trail out of nowhere?"

"So that means someone took us here, and left the same way," Sam concluded. "Therefore, if we follow the trail, we might find out why we're here."

Faerin nodded in agreement, and they continued to the right into another open room similar to the one they had previously found themselves in. They continued on, following the pink trail into a long hallway. Sam paused. "A wardrobe."

Faerin glanced at it and gently eased a door open. Inside hung a shirt, a broom, and a small cylinder on the floor. Sam picked it up and opened it, shaking it lightly. "Tinder," she registered.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound filled the room. Faerin saw the world distort around her, growing bigger and smaller again. A door in the wall beside them swung open.

"Run!"

The two girls turned and ran back through to the room they had begun in. Looking around, they dove into the wardrobe at the side and swung it shut. They shivered and were coated in sweat. Sam pressed her ear to the crack in the door and listened carefully.

"…is it gone?" Faerin breathed finally.

"I think so." Sam slowly pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing. "Okay, we're safe." They crept out of their hiding place. "Something tells me it won't come back to get us," the taller girl said. Hearts pounding and hands shaking, the two returned to the hallway. A few scattered bits of paper and an open door.

"Was it just the wind?" Faerin whispered.

"I suppose," Sam replied. She was panting slightly from fear. Walking over to another cupboard, she opened it and picked up another box of tinder. "We'll need all we can get to light the way, right?" Faerin nodded. She glanced through the door that had been blown open. There was a circular room with a fireplace.

"Sam," she muttered. The other didn't seem to hear her. "Sam…!" She pulled at her sleeve, and her companion finally turned with a small "oh". "There's a fire in there. My clothes are rather wet. Maybe we could just dry off and rest?"

Sam seemed to consider the idea, mouth pressing into a line and eyelids lowering as she thought. "…it won't do us any good to walk around in soggy clothing," she decided, striding into the new room.

The inside was slightly warmer with the crackling fire. There were a few chairs around a red table. Faerin picked a bottle up from the cloth. "Wine," she confirmed, sniffing it. She tentatively went to take a sip.

"Wait," Sam said, putting a hand between Faerin's face and the mouth of the bottle. "You don't know if it's poisoned or drugged. There's no one else here. It looks to be a big place, and since we can look out the windows and see tree tops, we must be on an upper floor. Why haven't we seen or heard anyone? No people, no servants. Something's up here, so we should be careful."

Faerin nodded, noting the sense in that, and instead picked up another tinderbox. "It's more useful than alcohol anyways, in this situation," she said with a sheepish smile. "We really should have our wits about us. I was just thirsty."

Sam hummed in understanding. "I wish I had food or something with me. Sorry." Faerin laughed quietly.

"That's quite alright, I can't expect you to carry meals around with you," she joked. However, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that Sam _should_ be carrying food around with her. They sat in companionable silence in front of the fire. At some point, Sam lifted her grey sweatshirt over her head and deposited it on the floor next to her.

Faerin blinked. The taller girl wore a red tank top. It was low cut, but had thicker straps than most and seemed to be made of a sturdy material. But what caught her eye were the three long, pale scars arching from her left shoulder blade under the shirt and up and over her shoulder to end at her collarbone.

Sam followed her eyes to her own body and started. "Well, I guess I must have gotten into a fight." She stroked the scar nearest her neck, as if from habit. She felt it under her fingers. It was old, but not too old. Her body hadn't had time to grow around it, but it was in no way fresh. She pursed her lips in thought, rubbing the scar with her pointer finger continuously as Faerin retreated back into her own mind.

They sat there until their clothes had dried, and Sam pulled her sweatshirt on again, obscuring the wounds. She smiled a tad shakily at Faerin and they were back in the hallway. Faerin quietly shut the door behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling that they had just left one of very few safe havens behind.

Moving forwards along the trail of liquid, Faerin raised her head to examine the walls. Paintings hung every few feet or so, depicting religious ceremonies and ideals. She raised a hand to touch one.

"Hey, look this way!" Sam called. Faerin hurried over, feeling a tad annoyed. "It's a paper!" Sam explained, pointing to a little glass case. Faerin's eyebrows lifted in interest, and she leaned over to look at it. The writing had faded with time.

"Well," Faerin said, "there's nothing to be done about it. I can't see what it said." She straightened, rubbing her chin in thought. "Is this place a museum?"

"Big-ass museum," Sam pointed out. Faerin shrugged and they walked down the rest of the hall and took one turn, then another. "It's winding," Sam whispered, "but our elevation isn't changing." Faerin glanced at her in slight surprise, and Sam pointed at her feet and lifted onto her heels once, twice, slapping her feet back onto the floor to show that it was, in fact, level.

"Then I wonder as to where we could be," Faerin responded. At that moment, another rushing noise filled the air. _This can't be wind!_ the two girls thought as one, dropping to their knees and scuttling against the wall. Faerin's head spun. Their vision blurred in and out, and she couldn't stand much longer in the darkness. Sam began to crawl ahead, unable to get to her feet as her world warped. The taller girl stopped and curled into a ball, shuddering in horror and primal fear as a low, guttural laugh filled the air. They trembled there, fully expecting to be killed at any moment.

Abruptly, their vision returned to normal and the roar faded. Sam grabbed onto the stone wall and pulled herself upright, turning back to Faerin. The chandelier was rocking ahead. "But…" Sam said, eyes wide and confused, "…that… that definitely wasn't wind!"

"Shhh!" Faerin hushed crossly. Sam shut her mouth quickly and meekly trailed Faerin into the next chamber. It wasn't as large as the first room, but it had more breathing room than the hallway, at least. Closed red curtains fluttered slightly on the left-hand wall.

Ahead, another door swung outwards with a creak. Gasping, Sam latched onto Faerin's arm and pulled her down behind a table which had fallen on its side, even as the blonde girl growled and tried to shake her off. Sam was too busy pondering the fact that someone or something had disturbed the table to really give any attention to her companion's discomfort. Feeling a shiver of fear up her spine, she tightened her hold on the other's arm.

"Ow!" Faerin hissed. "You're hurting me! Get off!" She yanked her arm free, turned, and stood. Nothing was there. "Come now," she huffed to the girl on the floor. Sam looked up at her, and for an instance her normal even persona fell away and her face was open and just plain scared. Faerin's resolve faltered, but she pushed the feeling out of her mind and took Sam's shoulder, yanking her up. "Let's go. There's nothing there. It's fine. The place is obviously abandoned."

"Let's go this way!" Sam said, quickly reconstructing her fearless mask. She guided Faerin sideways into the other door.

"A-aiyeeh!"

"Sam!" Faerin squeaked, starting to rush forwards into the dark.

"Ah, wait!" Faerin paused. "There are stairs here!" Faerin cautiously edged forwards, and surely enough felt the drop in front of her. She carefully made her way down to where Sam sat in a heap on the floor. The other girl looked up at her, blinking quickly. Her face was pale and looked sickly.

"Sam, are you okay?" Faerin asked, kneeling down next to her. Sam's lips tightened into a line.

"Hurt… leg…" she said breathily. She was refraining from making any pained noises, in case something heard them.

Faerin peered into the darkness ahead. "Stay," she commanded, standing. Sam yelped quietly and reached out to her, but Faerin shook her head. "I'll explore a little ways down and see if there's anything to help you. Then I'll come right back."

"I can't just sit at the bottom of the stairs!" Sam ground out. "I'll be too easy to see." She scooted back using her hands into a dark corner at the base of the first step. "I'll wait here."

Faerin agreed and turned, continuing on forwards. A few meters later, she saw the outline of a cabinet, and nothing past that. As she drew near, she discovered that it was the end of the hall. "It must be some storage cabinet," she muttered, noting the paintings strewn about. She examined the shelves and picked up some tinder. Sam had been right in her opinion that they needed to gather light sources. They could use the tinder to light the unlit lanterns in the rooms.

Turning on her heel, she marched back to Sam. "It's just storage back there," she said. "How's the leg?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Better, did you find anything to help it?"

Faerin put a hand over her eyes. She had completely forgotten. "N-no… I didn't…." She sighed. "Come." Bending down and shoving the tinder in her pocket, she put her arm around Sam's back and under her arms, pulling her upwards. The taller of the two stumbled, and Faerin quickly steadied her. "You'll be fine, let's go." Sam nodded, determination flashing in her eyes as she stepped forwards slowly. She was limping, but bit down on her lip and stemmed a flow of complaints.

Faerin half-led half-dragged Sam up the stairs, wincing each time her companion's foot bumped against a step and her face drained of all color and distorted in pain. Finally, they reached the top and exited the storage hall, turning and going through the door that had blown open. It was a well-lit, warm room lined with a red carpet. Artistically lush paintings were hung on the walls.

However, as soon as the entered, the two girls reeled back as a wind shook the room, blowing out every candle and plunging them into darkness. Faerin shook, but slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark and she took Sam's hand and scrambled to the wall, clinging to it. She looked up, breath coming in shuddering gasps. Her eyes began to focus in the darkness. Sam pressed against her, and Faerin could feel the other's heart thudding wildly.

They maneuvered their way back to the door and out into the lit hallway again. Faerin felt faint at this point. With only the recollection of Sam's and her own name, and nothing else, this kind of fear pressing on her heart was quickly driving away any sanity she had. She brushed her hand against Sam's back and the two simply stood there, gathering their wits and calming down in the semi-light of the hall.

Feeling slightly better, Sam led them across the hallway to another passage. Wind played in their ears, causing the companions' knees to knock in fear, but they pressed on, turning the corner and gasping.

Sam shuddered in relief. It was an overreaction. All that lay ahead was an ornate iron door. Something was scratched into it, and Sam leaned closer. "…the Old Archives," she read to Faerin, who's eyesight was a bit worse than her's in the darkness. "Shall we…?"

Faerin nodded with a gulp, and pushed the door open

* * *

><p>That's chapter one down! Now, these chapters (to me) are long! They're long to write because I have to keep referencing the game, pausing, running over seconds again and again, and writing. <em>I ALSO HAVE A BIG REQUEST FOR MY READERS<em>. If my characters ever exhibit Mary Sue tendencies, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY AND HELP ME FIX IT. Please?

I'll also drop little notes about the characters at the bottom of each chapter.

**Sam - Is a few pounds overweight. Her curves come with a price, and she's definitely not skinny and flat-stomached. She has rounder thighs than she would like. She's not obese, but she feels like she could drop a few pounds. It's a pet peeve to her, packing extra weight. She basically appears like an average girl, not a Barbie.**

**Faerin - Dislikes getting wet and will avoid it as much as possible.**

Those are your drops for this chapter. Remember... the review button is right down there!

~Shadowin


End file.
